Generator Rex:Thanksgiving
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is a short fluffy story with some HOLIX. Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving.


**Don't own Generator Rex. **

Holiday stood on the roof of Providence. She watched as the stars came out one by one. She sighed. It was Thanksgiving today, but it passed by like any other. The only way she knew it was that holiday was because the cafeteria served turkey and pumpkin pie. Since Providence had an international staff, Thanksgiving was not a special day for many of them. The ones that it did hold meaning for, unless their families were close by, could not easily get home.

Holiday sighed again. She thought back to her Thanksgivings with her family. She'll see them soon for Christmas but she still wished she was there today. She closed her eyes. She could almost smell the pumpkin pie and cranberry sauce wafting from the warm kitchen. Basically she was banned from the kitchen, but she always stood by the door basking in the smells of cinnamon, nutmeg, and sugar. She began softly humming the song her dad would sing before they sat down to eat. It was tradition and she missed it.

As she hummed through the song though, she was reminded of all that had happen this year. Black Knight and the Consortium were defeated, twice. Rex got his brother and some of his memories back. Rex was finally experiencing a more normal life. Beverly was slowly healing from her experience as an EVO. Meechum was reunited with his daughter. She and Six were finally together. She smiled. The idea behind the holiday was thankfulness and there was much to be thankful for.

"What are you doing?" A voice broke through her reverie.

She glanced back briefly to the man that had silently snuck up on her again.

"Just thinking about my family." She looked back at the stars.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be with them." Six inwardly winced. He knew how important family was to her but it was not feasible for her to leave especially since she couldn't spend a whole lot of time before she had to come back.

Unexpectedly, Holiday turned her head to look back at him and smiled. "I mean this family."

Six's expression didn't change but he walked closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his cheek against her head. "Oh?" Was his only reply.

"If you haven't noticed, you all are my family, too." She leaned against him feeling his warmth. She shivered a little; she hadn't notice it had gotten cold.

Realizing Six let go of her and took off his jacket. He draped it on her shoulders. He then pulled her close to him. She smiled at him and he felt his chest tighten.

"What were you humming before?" He tried to distract himself.

"Something my dad sang during Thanksgiving." Then in a soft low voice she sung:

_'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free_

_'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,_

_And when we find ourselves in the place just right,_

_'Twill be in the valley of love and delight._

She stopped slightly embarrassed that she had shared this private part of her with him.

But to her surprise in a rich baritone Six continued:

_When true simplicity is gain'd,_

_To bow and to bend we shan't be asham'd,_

_To turn, turn will be our delight,_

_Till by turning, turning we come 'round right._

Rebecca stared at him with a bemused look on her face. "I didn't know you knew that song. And I didn't know you could sing. You have a nice voice."

Six could feel his face heating up. He was glad it was dark. He cleared his throat. "It was one of Maisy's favorite."

Rebecca nodded understanding. They locked eyes for a moment. Slowly they leaned in.

Suddenly, the door flew open and banged so hard against the wall that it bounced back onto the intruder's face.

"Oww!" Rex rubbed his nose with his forearm. He was holding bags in each hand. His shoulder held his cell phone to his ear. "Nothing, just banged myself. I'll be there before half-time starts!"

He ran to the edge of the roof. "Yeah, I got the chips. Save me some pizza and wings." He put the bags he was holding down and shifted the phone to his other ear balancing it with his other shoulder. He put on his goggles.

"What's the score?" He asked as he grabbed his bags off the floor. He formed his boogie pack as he leapt off the edge of the roof. "What? Ah No! He didn't!" Rex never noticed the couple staring after him.

They both stood silent for a minute watching Rex fly off to presumably Noah's to watch football. Finally, Rebecca chuckled. Six indulged in a small smile. She looked up at him. Tiptoeing she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Happy Thanksgiving, Six."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Rebecca."

**I wanted to wish everyone in the US and Canada a Happy Thanksgiving. To everyone else I wish you the spirit of the holiday which is giving thanks for all the blessings we have been given. I am thankful for all of you.**

**To everyone: **

**Whether you are in famine or feast **

**I hope you find happiness and peace.**

**"Simple Gifts" is a Shaker song written and composed in 1848 by Joseph Brackett.**

**God Bless.**


End file.
